Looking for a Bride
by friesgirl
Summary: As a prince, it is only natural that Shikamaru finds himself a bride to continue their royal blood line. On the way, he meets a fierce woman who turns out to be one of the candidates. What will happen? ShikamaruxTemari.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all of its characters.

---

Chapter 1. The Meeting

Being a prince sure is tough, Shikamaru yawned to himself. Once you reach a certain age, your father gets all excited over marriage. What is the big deal of sending his own son to an unknown place rumored to have gentle and pretty ladies? And it certainly farfetched to bring so many gifts along. Its not like we're getting married on first sight.

Shikamaru wasn't interested in marrying the perfect little lady. He just wanted an average one. However, that wasn't what his father will expect. He wanted him to marry a princess or a lord's daughter in another country to build a good relationship. Thinking of how many talents the ladies will have, Shikamaru shuddered. They were way too perfect.

"We've arrived Your Highness! This is the City of Sand which The Majesty was talking about."

Shikamaru yawned further on. A city stuck in the middle of a desert? Oh well, there is probably nothing to do here. He planned to sneak away when his guards where not looking and sleep somewhere. Somewhere which have a good view of the clouds. Once they entered the city, Shikamaru made up an excuse of going to the toilet and did not return to his guards. He walked around the city, looking for the perfect place to relax. While strolling, he saw his anxious guards and immediately left for the opposite direction. He didn't want to be caught and brought to a place to select his future wife. He knew that running was not a solution, but he would want to be a bachelor for as long as he could. While running away, he accidentally knocked into a lady. When he offered his hand to the lady that fell, he felt her knuckles on his face instead.

"Don't you have eyes to see? Now my clothes are all ruined. If you have foiled my chances, I'll kill you! And I mean what I say! Just you watch out." With that warning, she picked herself up and hurried on, all the while mumbling, "I hope I'm not late".

Shikamaru shrugged. A place with gentle and pretty ladies? His father sure has picked up a habit of lying. After buying a ice pack to stick on his face to reduce the swelling, he fell asleep on a nearby bench.

"WE'VE FOUND YOU HIGHNESS! All the ladies are ready and waiting for you. Except for one though…"

Oh damn, Shikamaru thought. There was no time for him to run off. Soon, he was brought back to where he was supposed to, with all the ladies fussing over his bruise. Shikamaru inched away as far as possible. Just then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Your highness! I'm sorry for being late. I knock into someone on the way here and he had dirtied my clothes! So I had to hurry back for and change and… YOU!!!"

Shikamaru gawked. What? The girl was one of the ladies on the list? He scanned down the list. Lady Temari – from a family of warriors. That has got to be her! "Now I know why…" he muttered softly under his breath.

Temari made her way to him and hissed, "If not for my family, I wouldn't have been here at all. Lets see who have the last laugh."

Shikamaru sighed. He didn't say he wanted to challenge her. Furthermore, he doesn't even remember requesting for her to come. It was his father. He just wanted to come and relax, not to go into war with a lady that have a chance of becoming his future wife if she have done well for all the tests that they have to go through before they are selected to be his wife. "If I have no say at all whether I even want her to be in this funny competition, why am I still here? At least she loses out in First Impression section…"

"And the highest scorer for the 'First Impression' test is out! Lady Temari!!!"

Shikamaru spat his tea out. What was the meaning of this? He peered over at Temari, who had her face of disgust on. When he asked the examiner why she scored in this section, the examiner replied. "Your father knows that you are lazy, so he wanted to pick a lady that can discipline you." Shikamaru choked. If he had known this, he would have made an effort to be more hardworking for the past few days. However, he was positive that Temari would be sure to lose out in the next section – Poetry. How can someone born in a family that consists of only warriors know how to appreciate and recite such stuff? Perhaps she doesn't even like them at all! Shikamaru smiled a slight smile of relief. Meanwhile, Temari was busy cursing at her horrid luck. How she wish that she would be eliminated in the first round. After all, poetry was her forte, besides fighting… 

Before the second section, ladies were busy touching up on their makeup. Temari scoffed. Who needs artificial needs to beautify yourself when you are already stunningly beautiful? She gave a small giggle, laughing at her own ego. Just then, Shikamaru noticed her. He can't believe his eyes. Temari could actually give a small giggle instead of bursting out into a horrible cackle. Well, girls do have their gentle sides in one way or another… Shikamaru slapped himself. What was he thinking about? Of all girls, why is he only noticing Temari?

"All right ladies! Time for the second round of selection. All of you would have already be aware that to be the future queen, one must be able to present herself in public and to maintain a proper conversation with the other ladies. Thus, all of you must be able to do poetry. Each of you are suppose to recite the famous poem, "If thou must love me, let it be for nought" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning in separate rooms. After that, you are suppose to continue the verses of poems asked by our examiners. Ladies, into your separate rooms please."

Shikamaru thought that when the girls are busy, he would quietly sneak to the garden and have a little nap. But at the same time, he was eager to know how Temari would fare as well. He carefully inched his way to her room and placed his ears carefully on the door. Just then, the door opened and he fell into the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" snapped Temari.

"Hahaha... Just wondering how well you would fare…" Shikamaru didn't have enough time to think of a more detailed and proper excuse.

"Excellent!" praised the examiner. "That's all I can say!"

Shikamaru stared in disbelieve. "Aren't you from a family of warriors?"

"You must have thought that I couldn't do it?" Temari smirked. "You know what is having a hobby during your free time?"

"Words failed me…" mumbled Shikamaru. At this rate, there is a high possibility that she could be chosen to be his wife. Either she has rigged the selection rounds or she just had the qualities. But for the sake of himself, Shikamaru decided that it was time for him to do something instead of being lazy…

Author's Note: Please R&R! enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all of its characters.  
---  
Chapter 2. The plan

For the first time in his life, he was doing something by himself, without the need of having his servants or his mother to yell at him. Shikamaru was going to rig this "Looking for a Bride" competition so that no one would win, which also means that he would not have to marry _any_ girl. But how was he going to do that?

He needed a plan, fast. The next round would be held soon. Those that have passed this round would be able to stay with him for the next three months so that they would be able to know one another better. After the three months, he would be forced to make the decision and that would also mean the end of his bachelor life.

Putting on his "most serious" look, he approached one of the examiners. "May I know what is the next round?"

"Shogi."

Shogi? Shikamaru could almost shed tears of joy. If he was the examiner, he was pretty sure that no one would be able to pass his round. But how could he be an examiner? According to the examiner, he was only allowed to sit and watch. Time to think of a reason that will entitle him to be an examiner.

"Adviser Tako, can I have a word with you? Regarding that round later, I was wondering if I could be the judge instead. For someone to be my wife I really hope that she will be able to share my love for Shogi as well as be a skilled player so that whenever we are free, we could spend time together…"

Shikamaru didn't know what he was blurting out, but he really hoped that the adviser would buy it. After all, what he just said was _quite_ true. He would really love to have a wife that loves Shogi as much as he does.

"Very well young prince, we shall have it your way. Get ready in approximately 15 minutes. The test will be starting."

_HOORAY! Plan SUCEEDED._ Shikamaru thought happily to himself. Before he went, he grabbed a cookie on his way out, all the while complementing on his fantastic luck.

"Gather round ladies! The next round is going to start shortly. For this round, you would be expected to play a round of Shogi with Prince Shikamaru. The winner would be able to stay at this manor for the next three months so that you and Prince Shikamaru would have more time to get to know one another. Are all of you ready?"

"Ho-hum. Big deal." Thought Temari. Three months living under the same roof as that idiot? Although it might sound terrible, but it certainly is a good time to get back at him. And after humiliating him all she wants, she would feign illness so that she would be sent back to her home in case her sickness was contagious. With that in mind, Temari was determined to win this round. Knowing that Shikamaru was a renowned Shogi expert, she prayed hard that she would be able to win him.

After a long wait, it was finally Temari's turn. So far, no one had won Shikamaru. What are the chances of her winning? Its probably nil, but she decided she must give it her best shot. After sitting down comfortably, the match started.

All the while, Shikamaru could feel his stomach churning like a giant mixer. To cause so much discomfort, it must have been something he ate wrongly. He could not concentrate on this last match with Temari at all. Thinking back, it must have been the almond cookie he ate earlier on. _Darn_, he thought to himself. _I need the toilet!_

Clutching his stomach, Shikamaru made his way to the toilet without saying a single word. Temari looked with much amusement, wondering what this clown was up to.

"Prince Shikamaru! Is anything the matter?" anxious cries could be heard all around. The adviser apologised to Temari and offered to continue the game with her, while Prince Shikamaru was occupied. By the time Shikamaru came out, it was too late. The adviser had lost the match and she was allowed to stay with Shikamaru for the next three months. After hearing the announcement, Temari wondered if she had really made the right decision. What if I really fall in love with that idiot within the three months?

Meanwhile, Shikamaru could almost cry. Temari was the only lady chosen to stay, which also means that she would eventually be his wife. Even though the other ladies were displeased with such an arrangement, the decision was final and no changes or exceptions would be made.

"Oh well… three months isn't such a long period of time. My father always said that every female have a gentler side. Maybe… that boorish woman has a gentler side too." Shikamaru tried comforting himself, but it didn't work. Now, he was pretty sure that she was a witch who has cast an evil spell on everyone. Everyone seemed happy about the result, except for himself.

"If this is a competition for me to look for a bride, how come those old geezers are the ones making the final decisions and not me? I don't even have a say in it. Sigh… as they say, life is unfair. Brave yourself Shikamaru. You can survive pass this three months of torture." he muttered under his breath. Just then, Temari approached him.

"I'll make you suffer for the next three months. Just you wait. AHAHAHAHA!" was what Shikamaru had expected Temari to say. However, those words did not come out from her mouth. Instead, she was actually talking in quite a pleasant tone!  
"Hey lousy. Stop mopping in a corner. Those old geezers say I have to bring you around this city to have a look. While we're at it, want to visit my house?"

"Sure… I think." All the while, Shikamaru was praying that this would be a correct decision.

Author's Note: What will happen to Shikamaru when he pays a visit to Temari's house? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R!  
Also, I'll be updating on every Wednesday/Thursday. So check back every week!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and all of its characters.

---

Chapter 3. Almond Cookies?

Temari immediately regretted what she had said. Why would she wan Shikamaru to go to _her_ house? But since he has already accepted the invitation, how could she turn him down now? "Deal with it for being big mouth…" Temari muttered.

"Lazy bum! Time to get moving… you shouldn't make a lady wait." Temari barked at Shikamaru.

"Amazing… she considers herself as a lady. How thick skinned." Shikamaru blurted out. If he could not stop her from winning that dumb competition, he must stop her from being his bride. By agitating her, Temari would act rashly. Then, the elders would see everything and send Temari home. All would be well if only he could survive the trashing he would be receiving from Temari. After all, Shikamaru figured that it would be hell for him if Temari was his wife. He would get whipped just like his father. Why not take the risk?

"Why you…" Temari gritted her teeth. Having her family's reputation in mind, she tried her best to keep her cool. _It is just a trip around the city. What could go wrong?_

"Hey. That is the candy shop. And that is the flower shop. That is the bakery…" Shikamaru yawned. There was no end to this. This town was boring, and Temari was making it worse. Shikamaru figured that she could never be a tour guide. The city's economy would certainly go down the drain if she was one. After all, no tourists would come.

"Are you even listening?!?!"

"Yes…"

"And finally, this is my manor. Feel free to tour it yourself. I don't want my brothers to see me with such a rotten piece of trash like you. Just make sure you don't break anything. Since you're the prince, I'll cook something. Be thankful I'm even stepping into the kitchen for you." With that, Temari left for the kitchen.

Shikamaru yawned. He walked around. Where is the best place to look at the clouds from here? As he approached the garden, he saw a strange man with a kitty hood. And when the strange man turn around, he is actually wearing face paint!

"GOSH!" Shikamaru gasped. "So in this house hold, it is the men that dresses up and put make up?"

"Who are you? Intruder! Guards, seize him!" the strange man shouted.

"I'm so dead…" Shikamaru started saying his prayers as he ran from the massive amount of guards that came out of nowhere.

"Stop it Kankuro! Guards, disperse." Temari commanded as she stepped out of the kitchen. "You're making such a din till I can't concentrate on cooking."

Kankuro stifled a laugh. His sister was trying to cook for a man? A rare occasion worthy to celebrate, Kankuro thought.

"Hey Gaara! Come out and see this rare occasion! Temari is cooking for a man!" As Kankuro finished his sentence, a boy walked out. "Who?" he asked.

"Another man that wears make up! What large amount of eye liner you use!"

"Sand funeral."

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU! HE IS THE PRINCE! HAVE SOME RESPECT AT LEAST! Kankuro… This isn't what you think! He is just some prince I had to bring to tour the city…"

"It must be hard on you. Temari is the worst commenter ever."

"Shut up. Are you going to listen to me or not?"

"Shoot Temari, I'm interested."

"Even you Gaara? Oh no…"

"Don't keep us brothers in suspense! Talk now!" Kankuro exclaimed with glee.

After a lengthy explanation, Temari left back for the kitchen. After all, she didn't want the almond cookies to be chard.

"Welcome to evil clutches of Temari, brother-in-law. She is the fiercest woman in this whole world. Tough luck, but live with it. By the way, I'm Kankuro and this is Gaara. Nice to meet you."

Shikamaru wondered if he was being friendly or trying to scare him off. After all, Temari **is** scary…

After having a brief chat, Temari walked out of the kitchen feeling proud. Her famous cookies were done. She was well known for making the best almond cookies around. "Cookies anyone?"

As they were all eating, Shikamaru felt his stomach churning. Did Temari poison the cookies? Just as Temari asked him "How are the cookies?" Shikamaru immediately took off to the toilet.

"I'll kill him! If he doesn't appreciate my cookies, why don't he just say it instead of running off? YOU'RE SO DEAD SHIKAMARU!" With that, Temari got up and started chasing Shikamaru with her killer fans.

"Poor Temari… She must have been heartbroken. She rarely cooks for us. Now, she is cooking for a man and he just rejected her cooking. Get ready the tissues Gaara." Kankuro muttered.

Gaara sighed. He took a box of tissues and got up. It was time to calm his sister and console her, if she ever cries. He went to garden; where the noises of screaming and shouting could be heard. _They must be there_, Gaara thought.

"Listen Temari! I think I'm allergic to almond cookies! I always get diarrhoea when I eat them. But I swear they were very good Temari. Really!" Shikamaru shouted as he ran through the garden.

"You should have told me earlier. I'll go cook something else." Temari shouted back in response. _Wow_, Temari thought to herself, back against Shikamaru. _He must really like my cookies to eat them even when he is allergic to them. He is really becoming a nice guy. _Temari blushed a little before making her way to the kitchen again.

"Temari must have liked him a lot to blush like that," Gaara thought. "But I doubt she'll ever confess to him, given her character. Shikamaru seems like a decent guy. I wonder if I should play matchmaker for them. Although I've never been one, I'll do my best to bring them together, I hope…" Gaara had to make sure that Kankuro would not botch up everything. After all, Kankuro is the walking magnet of trouble.

Author's Note: What is Gaara going to do to bring them together? Continue to read on (don't forget to review xD) next week! Thanks for the previous reviews!


End file.
